


Подарок

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Если ты оставляешь для меня открытым как минимум один канал, я всегда войду через него.





	Подарок

Агенты «Кингсман» никогда не отдыхают: они всегда должны быть на страже безопасности ее Величества, граждан Великобритании — и всего мира, конечно же.

Как хорошо, что после всех приключений на свою и не только свою — пусть и великолепную, — задницу Мерлин решил остаться на своем месте подле круглого стола, а не за ним. Как показала практика, это было куда безопаснее — и имело некоторые преимущества.

К примеру, Мерлин, как основной координатор агентов Кингсман, мог заранее спланировать их миссии таким образом, чтобы его день рождения оказался свободен. Ну, он так думал: тот факт, что Гарри, Эггзи и Рокси, как самые близкие его друзья, все-таки решат устроить ему некое подобие джентльменской вечеринки, ускользнул от внимания Мерлина.

Сколько же, наверное, препирались Гарри и Эггзи, пытаясь выдержать праздник в сдержанном, но в то же время «реально крутом» тоне!.. Ведь Эггзи, несмотря на всю свою лояльность к Кингсман, все равно в душе оставался пацаном-тусовщиком, друзья которого на мальчишнике перед свадьбой курили дурь.

Несмотря ни на что.

Они были определенно не обучаемы — даже на собственном примере, — но умудрялись не оказывать на Эггзи больше дурного влияния, чем это уже сделали улицы.

Гарри же, несмотря на недолгое время возврата к мечте своей молодости, все равно остался верен традиционной английской чопорности. Его уже было не переучить, но Эггзи и не пытался. Они принимали друг друга такими, какими были, и Мерлин искренне считал их дуэт одним из лучших среди тех, в которых были отношения учителя и ученика.

Но Эггзи не так хорошо понимал Гарри, как его, Мерлина, понимала Виски — потому что она обеспечила его тем самым подарком, о котором он грезил уже добрых три месяца.

— Я слышала, что ты предпочитаешь скотч... Вероятно, мне все же следует уехать. — Виски игриво поправила очки и прижалась бедром к дверному проему.

Мерлин хитро посмотрел на нее.

— Я думаю, мы можем исправить это недоразумение, — как истинный джентльмен, ответил он, но Виски не позволила ему встать с кровати и поприветствовать его. Она оказалась куда более скорой — ведь была полевым агентом! — и успела схватить Мерлина за его галстук и поставить колено между его ног быстрее, чем он успел возразить.

Не то чтобы он вообще собирался возражать — скорее, наоборот, хотел пойти на поводу.

Кожа Виски была теплой, гладкой, а губы — горячими и влажными. Поцелуи Виски всегда были недостаточно жесткими для таких сцен, да и долго играть в недомолвки у них времени особенно не было, а потому Мерлин решил тут же прекратить притворяться Истинным Британцем и просто осторожно развязал бант под воротником рубашки Виски.

— Думаю, этом вечером я хочу пить только виски, — скаламбурил он, а она мягко улыбнулась — уже вовсе не лукаво или требовательно.

А так, как она улыбалась всегда — скромно, но проницательно.

— У нас есть целый вечер? Это уже неплохо, — свободно выдохнула она, позволяя Мерлину расстегнуть пуговицы на своем корсете. Грудь больше не сдавливало, и Виски сделала глубокий вдох — чтобы потом снова поцеловать Мерлина, уже куда более долгим поцелуем. 

Ее не смущало ничего из того, что было способно отпугнуть других дам. Ни протезы вместо обеих ног, ни поблескивающие очки — камеру на которых, по-хорошему, стоило отключить, — ни чрезвычайно пристальный взгляд. Мерлин всегда анализировал все вокруг себя, и даже Виски подвергалась ежесекундному анализу — точно так же, как сам Мерлин оставался под пристальным вниманием Виски. Это было привычкой профессии, и они оба понимали это — но расслабиться не могли.

Отношения их всегда оставались натянутыми, как струна — ведь каждая встреча могла стать для них последней. Что будет с Кингсман и Стейтсмен после, страшно было представить. И потому Виски и Мерлин искренне предпочитали запоминать каждое мгновение.

— Ты используешь тот софт для очков, что я написала? — мягко протянула Виски, тонкими пальцами развязывая его галстук, и Мерлин тут же обнял ее за талию, притягивая к себе.

— Конечно.

— Значит, ты знаешь мой уровень феромонов?

— Разумеется, — согласился Мерлин.

— И знаешь, чего мне хочется?

— Разумеется, — резко потянул ее на себя Мерлин, и Виски поставила на постель уже и второе колено. Она толкнула Мерлина — тот поддался, падая на локти, и с удовольствием позволил леди оседлать свои бедра.

— А я, — перешла на шепот Виски, склоняясь к Мерлину все ниже, и в конце концов прижалась горячими губами к его уху, — знаю, какое порно ты смотришь, пока тоскуешь по мне. Так что, думаю, я смогу стать для тебя хорошим подарком на пятидесятилетие.

Она определенно знала, и Мерлину это было крайне по душе. Когда-нибудь Эггзи перестанет в шутку называть его «Лысым из Браззерс» и узнает, что для Мерлина нет ничего привлекательнее строгого женского костюма, черно-телесных колготок и узкой юбки, молнию до бедра на которой сейчас как раз расстегивала Виски, поправляя чуть сползшие на кончик носа очки.

Которые, конечно, были еще одним фетишем Мерлина.

— Ты взломала систему Кингсман? — поинтересовался Мерлин, запрокидывая руки за голову. — Или вошла через канал в моем смартфоне, который я специально оставил для тебя? — улыбнулся он.

Зашуршала ткань; Виски медленно вытянула из-под воротника Мерлина длинный галстук и обернула его вокруг своей шеи, перекрестив на груди, сама же потянула вниз и склонилась над Мерлином.

— Если ты оставляешь для меня открытой как минимум одну дверь, я всегда войду через нее.

— Какие же жанры порно ты нашла в моей истории? — поинтересовался Мерлин, когда Виски схватила его за бедро и сжала пальцы.

— Невероятно интересные, — отозвалась Виски, давая Мерлину прижаться щекой к своей груди, — хочешь узнать?

Мерлин моргнул, снял с себя очки, сложил их и коротко ответил: 

— Конечно, хочу.


End file.
